In general, a fuel cell refers to a device for converting chemical energy of fuel such as hydrogen, or the like, into electrical energy.
A fuel cell is based on an electrochemical reaction entailing transfer of electrons, and in a rate of the same electrochemical reaction, it is important to induce a reaction such that polarization is minimized, that is, an overvoltage is minimized, in an equilibrium potential.
To this end, a degree of dispersion of catalyst particles is required to be enhanced and the catalyst particles are required to have an optimal form to participate in a reaction.
When a fuel cell is driven, an operation potential region is generally present at 1.0 V to 0.4 V, and in case of carbon, a thermodynamic oxidation standard potential is 0.207VSHE, and thus, it is not possible to prevent generation of natural oxidation at a higher potential.
That is, the driving voltage condition of a fuel cell causes a high oxidation overvoltage with respect to carbon to instigate a poor damage atmosphere, and in addition, ambient air introduced to an anode during a process of starting and stopping a fuel cell is mixed with hydrogen, fuel, to cause a high potential of 1.2 VSHE or higher in carbon on the basis of a boundary thereof.
Such a condition accelerates a reaction rate of carbon corrosion to end up causing a critical problem of shortening lifespan of the fuel cell. That is, delaying the reaction may be an important factor to lengthen lifespan of the fuel cell.
Thus, in order to increase activity of a fuel cell catalyst, research into manufacturing platinum in nano-scale and research into supporting platinum in a carbon support having a high specific surface area in a high dispersion/high ratio have been variously conducted.
In general, carbon black is used as a carbon support. However, the use of carbon black as a carbon support during an operation of a fuel cell degrades durability of a catalyst due to carbon corrosion during the operation of a fuel cell.
In order to solve the problem, various studies have been made. For example, a method of graphitizing a carbon support having a high specific surface and subsequently increasing the specific surface area of the graphitized carbon support using vapor phase etching has been presented (please refer to Korean Patent Laid-open Publication. No. 2010-122082). In this case, however, crystallinity of carbon is varied over time of vapor phase etching.
Thus, in order to solve the problem, development of manufacturing a carbon support having a high specific surface area, while maintaining high crystallinity and excellent surface physical properties of carbon, is required.
The present disclosure has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems occurring in the prior art while advantages achieved by the prior art are maintained intact.
An aspect of the present disclosure provides a method for manufacturing a catalyst support capable of implementing high crystallinity and high specific surface area of a carbon support.
Another aspect of the present disclosure provides a carbon support capable of enhancing carbon corrosion durability of a catalyst, while maintaining excellent surface physical properties of a crystalline carbon support.
Another aspect of the present disclosure provides a fuel cell having enhanced durability and performance using a catalyst using the carbon support.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method for manufacturing a catalyst support the present disclosure includes: heat-treating a crystalline carbon support in a temperature range from 700° C. to 1100° C. under a vapor atmosphere to increase a specific surface area of the carbon support; and applying a magnetic field to the specific surface area-increased carbon support to remove an impurity.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure; a catalyst support manufactured by a method which includes heat-treating a crystalline carbon support in a temperature range from 700° C. to 1100° C. under a vapor atmosphere to increase a specific surface area of the carbon support; and applying a magnetic field to the specific surface area-increased carbon support to remove an impurity.
In addition, the present disclosure provides a catalyst for a fuel cell including the catalyst support.
Moreover, the present disclosure provides an electrode including the catalyst for a fuel cell.
Furthermore, the present disclosure provides a fuel cell including the electrode.